


Art: A note from the Barsen'thor

by Kartaylir



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Gen, Pointedly not serious art, Seals (Ambiguous)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartaylir/pseuds/Kartaylir
Summary: A very short congratulations from the Consular.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Art: A note from the Barsen'thor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gammarad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gammarad/gifts).




End file.
